ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: To Save Or Enslave Christmas
approaches the weakened heroes. * Krampus: I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this! You look awful. * Kenat: Jake, I'm scared. [Rohak puts his hand on Kenat's shoulder and goes to reassure him, but flashes back to Jack's sister on the pond during the movie '''Rise of the Guardians'.]'' * Jack's sister: Jack, I'm scared! * Jack Frost: I know, but you're gonna be alright. to the present * Rohak: We're gonna have a little fun instead! That's it, that's my centre! looks confused. * Krampus: taunting So, what do you think, Kenat? Do you believe in the Boogey--Oh! Christmas Demon gets hit in the face by a snowball, causing the good guys and Ilan to laugh while the Nightmares look confused. * Rohak: some nearby trashcan lids, to Kenat Now, let's go get your friends. (Krampus rubs the snow off, but some ice magic from Rohak's wand lets his friends go on a rollercoaster ride across Melbourne, passing Thomas and his friends, who join them, too. Fera's magic has caused all of them to glide through the city. A snowball hits Ramso's window. Kenat is floating outside her window, trying to get her attention.) * Ramso: Kenat, how are you doing that?! * Kenat: behind him Rohak! Come on, we need your help! off * Ramso: of the magic snowflake lands on her nose and Rohak becomes visible to her, flying off with Kenat Hey, is that...? * Lonas: next door Rohak! (In another building, it is also snowing. A present lands on Lamil's bed. He and Branic head to the window.) * James: Merry Christmas! * Thomas: Happy Hew Year! * Emily: Don't forget to floss! * Lamil: (seeing Ramso glide with Tezan) Ramso... What the...? (They stop beside the train tracks. As Fera puts Thomas, James and Emily down, they see a tsunami of nightmare sand in the distance.) * Lonas: Oh, yeah! Argh! * Krampus: You think a few of your friends can help you against this? * Rohak: his scared friends They're just bad dreams, Kenat. * Kerud: And we'll protect you, mate. * Krampus: Aw, you'll protect them? But who will protect you? * Ilan: forward I will. * Fera: I will. * Lamil: I will! * Branic: I will! * Kenat: And me. * Lonas: but courageously I'll try. * Krampus: waves of nightmare sand at everyone from all sides Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman? * Kenat: forward determinedly We do believe in you. We're just not afraid of you! touches the Nightmare sand and it turns into Dreamsand, restoring her friends' powers. * Ilan: Rohak while watching the snowball fight he started Your centre? * Rohak: Well, it took a while, but I figured it out. tosses a nesting doll of Rohak to him and they share a smile before he is hit by a snowball. Both turn to see Lamil and Branic pointing at an elf desperately * Ilan: Ha! You're all on Naughty List! Kerud, think fast! Kerud in the face with a snowball * Krampus: consciousness and, seeing everyone having fun throwing snowballs, looks surprised and disgusted. He sees a dream sand manta ray flying over him and narrowly ducks and dodges it You dare have fun in my presence? I am the Boogeyman and you will fear me! runs at a laughing Lamil and ends up running right through him, making him realize he is invisible. * Krampus: NO! gasps No. * Ilan: Krampus after he tries to run, bumps into him, and gets knocked backward Leaving the party so soon? * Kenat: You didn't even say goodbye. him a quarter * Krampus: disbelievingly A quarter? * Tezan: him, knocking out one of his teeth And that's for my birds! birds chirp their approval. * Krampus: up You can't get rid of me, not forever. There will always be fear. * Ilan: dismissively So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear. * Krampus: to his Nightmares who have just appeared Really? Then, what are they doing here? heroes look at the Nightmares milling all around them and feel no fear. * Ilan: Ha, ha! They can't be my nightmares. I'm not afraid. begins to look worried. * Rohak: Looks like it's your fear they smell. * Krampus: No! to run from his own pursuing Nightmares, but gets caught and swarmed by them. The nightmares then drag Krampus under the broken bed and into the hole to his lair. The bed disintegrates as Krampus is dragged into the hole underneath it and the hole closes up. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: A Christmas Carol